Cersopithecia
Empire Name: Cersopithecia Race Name: Badrill Map Colors: Yellow/black Race Physiology: A race of creatures similar to the Old World Monkeys in earth but with horns in their head also all Badrill are really tall, have white fur, and long tails. The Badrill are known to have an incredible strength. Home world: Afrensia A rain forest planet full of wild beasts that seem to have come from a crazy nightmare, Afrensia is characterized for being warm and wet. Mean monthly temperatures exceed 18 °C during all months of the year. Average annual rainfall is so much the Badrill have developed sound-proof roofs for their cities. But not only vile creatures and Badrill make this planet their home, all kinds of animals live in Afrensia more known as the Rainy planet. Race: Were divided into clans until they were united by the only war clan. When colonists came they didn't expect to find resistance until their colonies burned. The leader of the only war clan, the first emperor, and the responsible for the unification of the Badrill, Emperor Titip is the most important figure, the Badrill religion states that when he died Moga, the matriarch of the gods took him as husband and he know rules them from heaven as a god beside her. The Badrill usually live 230 years the maximum age one has reached was 300 years. The Badrill are usually aggressive towards other races unless they are trading with them. Most of them love to trade and make goods. Empire: Well organized, the current emperor Titip II (fourth emperor of the Badrill) decided that to defend their home world they had to attack others because for him the best defense is a good offense and so their never ending conquest to expand their civilization began. Titip the second rules everyone and everything fairly. The young males are only taught to fight while the females are taught medicine, and agriculture. Every young male must join the army while the females in the empire are the workers. Most of the people live in the big cities of the empire usually located on places that can be well defended. Every civilization that surrenders are absorbed into the empire and become part of it but only one has done so. The empire is known for their impressive military force that is based more on numbers than guns. A huge force with good weapons is a foe to fear because of this it is considers a war empire because of this the empire is constantly growing. In the empire the military is divided into several branches each handling a specific thing in the empire the biggest being the invading forces. Laws are made by the emperor and enforced strictly. It has acquired enough nebulas to be called medium sized. Technology: The Badrill have all sorts of weapons, most are energy. Each city has a defense system that consists of mounted turrets. They may look like monkeys but they have all kinds of weapons and tricks. (High tech. developing)